Save Me
by magicneverends
Summary: Rachel runs to Blaine.


Rachel Berry stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her usual creamy skin was tarnished with yellow, blue and black colors. The yellow bruise under her left eye was nearly gone. Just a few more days and a couple more applications of heavy concealer and foundation and she would be all clear on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her face without any discoloring. She was excited. Rachel Berry knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl on the planet, but she had always taken pride in her looks. She never wore pounds of make up before, but now she was required to. She just couldn't wait until she could go to class in a few days with just some mascara. It was silly and stupid but it meant the world to her.

Her phone buzzed and she jumped, nearly knocking some make up and perfume off her vanity. She scurried to pick up her phone and let her eyes drop on the text message.

[i] Come over now. [/i]

Her breath hitched in her throat, and her palms began to sweat. Her eyes darted around the room to find a clock. The one next to her bed read 1:03 AM. Why would he need her to come over so late? She didn't question it though. She knew better. She had gotten hit way too many times for questioning. Instead she grabbed up her car keys and jetted out to her car as quietly as she could in an attempt not to wake her fathers.

The ride over to him was always so much shorter in her head than in his. She pulled into the drive way and parked, nearly jumping out of the car and running up to the door. It was unlocked and she let herself in. She didn't even have time to call out his name before strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him. Lips that tasted of alcohol and cigarettes mashed against hers. She tried her best to slow his mouth but it was no use. His grip on her tightened and Rachel yelped out when she felt his teeth bite down on her lower lip.

Such a small response initiated such a huge one in him. Before she knew it, he had thrown her small body against the nearest wall and was violently biting down her neck.

"Y-You're hurting me" she barely whispered.

A growl escaped from his lips and she whimpered in fear.

His palm connected with her face and on instinct she went to reach for it. But her tiny hand was ripped away by his larger one digging into her wrist.

"I'm hurting you?" he questioned devilishly.

She nodded and in reply he hit her again, harder this time using the back of his hand, making sure the bones of his knuckles connected with her cheek bones.

Tears fell from her eyes and she began pleading.

"Please...I'm sorry" she choked out between tears.

He slammed her once more into the wall before leaving the room. Rachel sunk down to the wall fell into a heap of tears. Her entire body was shaking with a mixture of fear and adrenaline. She couldn't stay there. If he came back she'd get it worse. She would think in the car.

It took her a few long minutes to stand up and balance herself. She couldn't even remember making it out to her car, or sitting in the driver's seat and collapsing against the steering wheel in another fit of tears.

She didn't remember putting on her seatbelt, placing the car in reverse and backing away from his driveway. Nor did she remember the drive to Blaine's house. She didn't remember pushing her way out of the car and shakily moving to the door. She didn't remember knocking or the pulling back of the door. But she did remember his arms.

She remembered how tight they wrapped around her as she buried her head into his chest.

She remembered his voice whispering calming words in her ears.

She remembered his fingers trailing through her hair.

She remembered his lips meeting the top of her head.

She remembered when her tears subsided and he loosened his grip.

His thumb traced across her bruising cheek and his eyes filled with anger and concern.

"No more Rach. You've got to get out."

She couldn't form words and only nodded. In turn he pulled her back to him and buried his head in her soft locks.

She remembered when Blaine Anderson saved her.


End file.
